What Would the FBI Do?
by fire-bird3224
Summary: The FBI profilers all get caught on the tv show What Would You Do.


**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

**So I am watching the tv show "What Would You do?" and I got a good idea for a fan fiction. For people who don't know what that is, actors portray situations to see what people would do. Enjoy!**

**So the scenario is that three teenage girls are bullying one young girl, these are how the FBI profilers would react.**

**Hotch's POV**

Emily Prentiss and I were walking through the park, it was a regular day and nothing could disturb this day.

"Loser!" I heard split the peace of the park. "Yeah! Get a friend!" I heard again.

"What the..." Emily looked over at a group of young girls that surrounded one young girl with glasses on trying to read.

"Loser loser loser!" The girls chanted and walked around her. "You're going to be alone forever!"

"HEY!" Emily walked over to the girls. "Leave that girl alone!"

"Why? She is reading on a Saturday." The what seemed to be ringleader said.

"Emily, let's just go..." I told her.

"Aaron." Emily looked at me aghast. "No, you guys can't taunt this girl. If she wants to read then she can read."

"Leave it alone, they're just being kids." I told her as people began to surround us in a big group.

"What if this girl were to kill herself?" Emily said and I sighed and put my face in my palm. "I mean, what if you bullied her to death?"

"You're weird." One of the girls said to Emily.

A man walked over to Emily. "Hi, this is all part of a show called what would you do." He told her.

Emily looked at him and smiled. "Oh, thank goodness!" She said and sighed in relief.

He then turned to me. "You wanted to leave, why is that?"

"Well I thought that girls did that all the time. Like how guys will hit each other around." I shrugged.

The man and Emily both looked at me, stunned.

**JJ's POV**

Reid and I were playing chess in the park the next day. He was very concentrated on the game, I tried to find any distraction.

"Wow, you're reading? Get a life!" I heard some girls yelling. When I looked over there was just a girl who was reading and a bunch of other girls making fun of her.

"Wow, Spence, you should do something." I told him.

"We don't need to." He said simply.

"What do you mean we don't need to?" I looked at him in shock. "Come on, you were bullied as well." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but that was different, they aren't hitting that girl now are they?" He asked me and looked up.

"I'm going over there." I told him and stood up as I walked over to them. "Leave that girl alone."

"Uh, it's none of your business lady." One of the girls said to me.

"Well when you're screaming at a girl so everyone in a two mile radius can hear then it becomes my business." I told her.

One of the girls laughed and I then looked at the girl reading. "Just ignore them, you're going to grow up and become someone important and they're all going to grow up and become strippers." I told her.

"You can't talk to us like that!" One of the other girls told me.

"Well, it's true. She is going to become a doctor or a lawyer, and you guys are going to become chain smokers, live with your parents until you're thirty or until they kick you out and then you will become strippers. I know." I shrugged and walked back over to Spencer, who was just looking at me.

"JJ, they were like twelve..." He told me. "You can't talk to them like that!"

"Why? They were being cruel to an innocent girl, I needed to." I told him as a man walked over to us.

"Hi, this is a TV show called What Would You Do." He said and I frowned.

"So I just said that four innocent girls were going to become strippers...?" I asked him, horrified in myself.

He nodded. "Now what you did to stand up to them most people wouldn't do." He told me. "You are brave."

"How? I just bullied four innocent little girls..." I told him and then looked at Spence. "Can we go, please?"

He nodded. "I think that would be the best."

**Morgans POV**

Garcia and I were just walking through the park... Okay, so she dragged me there because she said that we didn't spend enough time together.

"You are such a little freak!" I heard a girl say.

Both Garcia and my head whirled around to see a bunch of girls picking on one girl.

"Aw HELLNO!" Garcia wasted no time to go over to them, I followed her, wanting to see how she would react. "You guys can't pick on her like that!"

"Why not?" One of the girls gave her attitude, I decided to step in so that Garcia wouldn't rip the girls head off.

"Because it isn't nice and you never know what will happen in the future. She could own a company that you want to apply for and then she will never give you a raise, or a job for that matter." I told them smoothly.

"Look, just stay out of our business." The main girl told me.

I laughed in her face. "Look, leave the girl alone, there is no real point to doing this. Go play with your barbies or something, find something to do." I said to them.

"Yeah, doing some reading could be good for you." Garcia told us and we both walked away.

"Hi, this was all for a show called What Would You Do." I turned around and saw some random guy standing with the girls.

"OHMYGOD!" Garcia screeched and I looked at her. "I LOVE THIS SHOW!"

"So why did you guys step in?" He asked us.

"Because it was the right thing to do...?" I told him, very confused at the whole situation.

"You are the first guy to step in." He told me and I nodded.

"Um, okay. I gotta go to work." I told him as we left.

**End of chapter, please review! And if you have any scenarios you want to suggest then feel free!**


End file.
